El deceo de Miroku
by ChibiNekoCG
Summary: este fic lo hice yo , ChibinekoCG Y Sango_Miroku leanlo es un s/m !! reviews!!!


** El deceo de Miroku  ******

**By : Chibi-nekoCG**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Cap . 1 : El rival de Miroku??******

-Nos ubicamos en la en la epoca de Kagome, es decir la época contemporanea.

 ''abuelo donde esta Kagome??!?!?!''- Pregunto Sota

''se fue a la epoca del Sengoku!''-contesto el abuelo

''ah ! bueno!''-dijo Sota bastante desprocupado

''quieres que te cuente la historia de la epoca del Sengoku?''-pregunto el abuelo

''eh.....mejor no por que me voy a jugar fotbol con unos amigos.''

*De pronto un joven se acerca al templo.*

''voy a pedir un deceo!''-dijo el Joven

 ''que me valla bien en los examenes!!, ha y tambien quiero conocer a una linda chica!''-se dijo para el mismo.

*Depronto escucha un ruido en la casucha donde esta el pozo*

''que sera ese ruido???''-dijo el joven 

*Abre la puerta de la casucha*

'' si , de aqui vienen los ruidos!!''-afirmo el joven

*Dentro del pozo*

''Sango estas segura que recuerdas donde estra lo que Kagome te pidio??''-pregunto el pequeño Kitsune

''si , shhh creo que hay alguien...''

*El joven se acerca al pozo se acerca al pozo*

''lo voy a morder!''-dijo Shippo

''no Shippo!!''-masculoo Sango

*Pero este ya estaba decidido a sacarle un pedaso de nalga al joven*

''te arrepentiras!!''-penso Shippo

*Este lo muerde*

''hay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!que fue eso!!!!!!!''-grito el joven

*Este cae hacia el pozo y cae justo encima de Sango*

''este es peor que Miroku.......''-susurro Shippo

''kyaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!!!!''-grito Sango al ver que el joven estaba justo arriba de ella

''eh!!!! ......lo.....lo siento!!!!!!!!!!!''-dijo el joven bastante avergonzado.

''pervertido!!!!!!!!!''-grito Sango

''este .....yo .......lo siento......¿quien eres?''-pregunto el joven.

''mi nombre es Sango....''-contesto aun algo avergonzada.

''ha! mucho gusto Sango , mi nombre es Tasuki!!''

''ah! mucho gusto Tasuki!''-dijo la taijina ya un poco mas tranquila

'' y quien me mordio??!?!?!''-pregunto el joven mientras señalava el lugar donde habia sido mordido por Shippo

''lo siento fui yo!!''-dijo Shippo un poco apenado

''y tu quien o que eres???''-pregunto el joven un poco sorprendido.

''mi nombre es Shippo!''-respondio el Kitsune

Tasuki: y que eres exactamente????-pregunto el joven aun mas intrigado.

 ''soy un....''

*Sango le tapa la boca a Shippo*

''bmbmbmb!!''

''y que estan haciendo aqui??''-pregunto el joven

''eh........eh.....nosotros??''-dijo Sango algo nerviosa

''si , ustedes!''-afirmo

''vinimos.... ah........este.......ah............''-Dijo la taijina.

*Depronto aparece Kagome*

''Sango, Shippo por que se tardan tanto!?!''-pregunto Kagome

''jeje Kagome....''-algo nerviosa

''hola Tasuki!!!!!''-dijo Kagome

*Esta se lanza sobre Tasuki* 

''ya se conocian???''-pregunto la Tijina

''si !'' -afirmo-  ''es mi mejor amigo!!''-dijo a continuacion

''ah !''-mascullo Sango

''jeje!''-Shippo sonrio de forma amigable

''ellos son los amigos de la epoca del Sengoku de los que te hable!''-comento Kagome

'' encerio!!??''-dijo el joven muy sorprendido

''Sango vine por que ahora que recurdo si lleve el Ramen al la otra epoca! gomen!''-dijo algo apenada

''jaja Kagome vas a morir!''-dijo la Taijina

''lo siento!''-dijo algo apenada

*Todos se rien*

''Tasuki que hacias por aqui?!''-pregunto Kagome

''es que vine a pedir un deceo por los examenes !''-respondio el joven pelirrojo (era la copia de Tasuki-Fushigi Yuugi- en el ova )

''ah! ya veo!''-dijo Kagome  
  


''veo que esta epoca es muy dificil por el tema de los estudios!''-dijo la taijina

'' jeje , si la verdad que si ....pero uno se acostumbra rapido!''-dijo el joven

'' ya se!!!''-dijo Kagome

''Tasuki por que no vienes al comer a la epoca del Sengoku!''-dijo Kagome  
  


''es que.....no se...''-dijo Tasuki no muy combencido de la idea

''no creo que vaya a haber problema con los muchachos , ¿verdad Kagome?''-comento la taijina

''claro! , esta todo decidido! te vienes por todas las vacaciones de invierno!''-dijo Kagome muy decidida

'' hay Kagome y si quiere pasar las vacaciones con la familia''-dijo Shippo

''oh! lo siento lo olvide !''-dijo Kagome

''no hay problema ! , le digo a mi padre que me voy a lo de un amigo a pasar las vacaciones y listo!!''-dijo el joven

''genial!!''-dijo Kagome muy feliz

''por que no vienes a comer con nosotros y luego vienes a buscar tus cosas!?''-agrego la taijina

''buena idea me muero de hambre!!!!''-dijo el joven

*Estos se fueron a la epoca del Sengoku*

'' hay! por que se tardaran tanto!!!!! muero de hambre!!!!!!!''-dijo Inuyasha

'' hay inuyasha ya van a lleg...'' dijo miroku

*Antes de que Miroku pudiera terminas de hablar lo interrumpe Kagome *

''Miroku!!!!!!!!!!! Inuyasha!!!!!!!''

''Kagome!!!!!!!!''dijo Inuyasha

*Este va corriendo hacia ella*

''tanto la extraño??''-se pregunto Miroku

''viste Kagome , yo te dije que algun dia seria cariñoso contigo!!''-dijo Shippo

''Inuyasha......me abrazara?-penso Kagome

*Este se acerca a ella , esta piensa que la va a abrazar pero...*

''que te pasa Inuyasha?!?!?!''-pregunto Kagome intrigada.

*Inuyasha solo la olfateaba*

''........''

 ''hay Inuyasha pero que te pasa!?!?!?!''-pregunto Miroku

''puedo sentirlo.......esta por algun lado!!''

''Inuyasha....''-mascullo Kagome

*Inuyasha le saca la mochila a Kagome*

''no esto no es.....veamos......esto tampoco........haber.....si!!!!!!!!! aqui esta esa sopa!!!!!!''-dijo Inuyasha emocionado

''era por eso!!!!?!?!?!?!''-dijo mientras una venita aparecia en su frente

''si , pensabas que iba a abrazarte ???''-pregunto sarcasticamente el hanyou

''grrgrgrg!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''-Mascullo la joven -''Inuyasha OSUWARI''-dijo a continuacion

*Este cae muyyy bruscamente al piso*

 ''hay por que me hiciste eso!!!!!!!!!!''-pregunto Inuyasha intentando levantarce

''siempre se lleban asi??''-pregunto Tasuki

''si....v:v U''-contesto la taijina 

''jeje!''

 ''eres un  tooooooooooonnnnnnnnnnnnntttttttttooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!''-grito Kagome

''jajaja , Kagome y su caracter!''-dijo Tasuki

''si nunca cambiara!!''-agrego la taijina

''hay Miroku....sabias que el joven que esta al lado de Sango parece estar interesado en ella...''-dijo Shippo

''tu crees Shippo??''-pregunto el houshi.

''pues yo creo que si , la mira de una menera distinta... ''-respondio

''ahora que lo dices...''

 ''entonces sera mi rival!''-penso Miroku''

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Konichiwa!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Como nos quedo el primer capitulo????

dejen Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!ONEGAI!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Mientras dejen mas review mas rapido actualizaremos!!!!!!!!!!!

Cualquier duda,tomataso,carta bomba, dinero.....si dinero....,etc manden review o sino escriban a estas direcciones:

Chibi-nekoCG: anto_misao@hotmail.com

Belen: belen_chichirilove@hotmail.com


End file.
